Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display device for performing the method, and more particularly, to a method of driving a display panel capable of improving the display quality thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are relatively thin, light weight and have low power consumption, and thus LCDs are used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. LCDs generally include an LCD panel displaying images using the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer, a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel and providing light to the LCD panel and a driving circuit driving the LCD panel.
The liquid display panel can include an array substrate which has a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The liquid crystal display panel can also include an opposing substrate which has a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The driving circuit typically includes a gate driver which drives the gate line and a data driver which drives the data line.